


In the Cool of the Evening

by imaginationrunsfree



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lang Dyne, Love/Hate, Lovebug, Marvel Universe, Multi, Partners to Lovers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: After Germany, his second arrest and his betrayal, Hope Van Dyne is not sure she ever wants to see Scott Lang again. But when he has a dream about her mother trapped in the Quantum realm, she's willing to put her feelings aside to help bring her back. Little does she realize, doing so may not be as easy as she thought. *MAJOR spoilers for Ant-Man and the Wasp.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: This story is heavily based upon the new Ant-Man and the Wasp movie, including direct descriptions of scenes in the film. If you haven't seen the movie yet, read at your own risk.  
> That said, I do not own these characters, the movie, comics or anything related to them save for my interpretation.
> 
> Please note, much of this story begins with actually scenes from both movies in order to set things up. If that's not your thing, skip ahead!   
> If you enjoy please review, like and subscribe.

Chapter 1

 _In the cool of the evening_ _  
_ _When everything is getting kind of groovy_ _  
_ _You call me up and ask me_ _  
_ _Would I like to go with you and see a movie?_ _  
_ _First I say no, I've got some plans for tonight_ _  
_ _And then I stop and say all right_ _  
_ _Love is kind of crazy with a spooky little boy like you_

She sits there, driving the miniature car, letting the music be the only sound between them. The ethereal tones of Dusty Springfield seem apt for this moment and her mood. It had been over two years since she had seen the man dozing next to her in the car. Things had been different then, she had been happier, lighter. Her father and her were no longer estranged, the Wasp suit was hers and for once, she had someone sharing her bed whom she actually had feelings for. Perhaps, more feelings than she had liked to admit.

 _You always keep me guessing_  
_I never seem to know what you are thinking_  
_And if a girl looks at you_  
_It's for sure your little eye will be a-winking_  
_I get confused, i never know where i stand_  
_And then you smile and hold my hand_  
_Love is kind of crazy with a spooky little boy like you_  
_Spooky_

She dared a glance over at his handsome face, which was titled back in an almost comical snoring position. She smiled softly despite herself. Scott has always had that power over her. Even when she had despised him, thinking that he was just some thug her father has chosen to take over the job that should of been hers, he had always been able to make her smile.

 _If you decide some day to stop this little game that you are a-playing_  
_I'm gonna tell you all the things my heart's been a-dying to be saying_  
_Just like a ghost you've been a-haunting my dreams_  
_But now i know you're not what you seem_  
_Love is kind of crazy with a spooky little boy like you_  
_Spooky_

She hadn't been able to admit just how much her feelings had grown for the man until he had kissed her so audaciously outside her father's study. One minute she had offered to walk him to the door, the next she was in his arms, melting into his touch as his lips pressed firmly against hers. When her father opened the door, effectively interrupting their moment, it had taken her a second to process what had just happened. To her disbelief, she came to only to hear Scott trying to pass it off as though she, Hope, had initiated the whole thing. She shook her head with a grin.  _Of course he's trying that. That is such a Scott Lang move._ Her father had thought much the same, exclaiming "You're full of shit!" as Scott hastily made his exit from their San Franciscan Tudor home.

Things has gone slow after that, Scott taking some time to be with his daughter. But once training had resumed, their working relationship quickly grew into something more of a partnership. Their time together was marked with stolen kisses in the hallways, sweaty training sessions that ended with their clothes on the floor and laughter, so much laughter.

A large truck glided above them, plunging the car into darkness. The change in lighting seemed to bring Hope to her senses and her mind back to what had ended their happiness too abruptly. Like the idiot that he was, Scott had taken the Ant-Man suit and run off to Germany without so much as a goodbye. With no regard for his family, her or her father, he had rushed off to fight a team of the Avengers, getting himself locked up and forcing her and her father to go on the run. It was only for the sake of Cassie, his daughter, that she had used what little trusted resources she had had at that point, to help work out a plea bargain for his release from the Raft.

When the call finally came, over the burner cell-phone she had acquired, all the rage and hurt had come flooding into her brain. Miraculously, she resisted the urge to scream at him, instead, reaming him out in the iciest tone she could muster.  _How dare he do that to his daughter, her father, to her._ That was it. They were done.

That is, until last night.

In the two years since the incident, her father Hank and her had spent every waking hour building the Quantum Tunnel, determined to enter the realm, to see if her mother was alive after all these years. Unfortunately, something was still missing. They had fired up the tunnel last night only to have it shut down a minute after it had began. But for the briefest moment, it had been open. Five minutes later, the small burner phone rang. It was Scott, rambling about some dream he had, something about the Quantum realm and Hank's wife, her mother. The woman she had lost when she was seven. The very one they were trying to bring back.

She felt him stir next to her, the music lulling him awake. He blinked at her disbelievingly.

"Hope." was all he said. She glanced at him in acknowledgment. "Is this another dream?"

"Do you think it was a dream or is it possible you really saw my mom down there?"

"I...I'm not sure." came his reply. Her knuckles tightened slightly on the steering wheel and her face hardened.

She watched and listened as he proceeded to freak out over the pigeons pecking at their tiny form and at having left his house, worried his house arrest would be compromised. Not really in the mood to coddle him, she rolled her eyes and explained that it was all taken care of. Seeming to have settled the matter, she went back to the task at hand only to have Scott set her emotions firing once more.

"I'm sorry about Germany." She bit her lip, hard, willing whatever feelings on the matter she still had to stay repressed. "They said it was a matter of national security and that Cap needed help..."

"Cap?" she sneered.

"..Tain, Captain America. Cap. It's..what we call him." She rolled her eyes at him as he tried his best to seem cool, sitting there in his robe and boxer shorts. "If you're a friend, I think I'm a friend, well a little... I know him, he's nice... ahh whatever." he mumbled, becoming aware of his own rambling. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't think I get caught."

Keeping her eyes on the road, she responded. "You didn't think about a lot of things."

Scott hung his head in shame. "How's Hank?"

"We're still running, the house is gone, so is our freedom. How do you think he is?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're mad."

Leaning forward to look for their upcoming turn Hope settled the matter. "I'm not looking for your apologies Scott. The only reason we are even talking is because we need what's in your head."

The pair exited the now normal sized S.U.V. and entered the abandoned looking office building, Hope leading the way. Determined to keep this about her mom, Hope squared her shoulders and set her jaw, telling herself that Scott being in her life once more was a onetime thing. He was here for a job and that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter once again draws heavily from scenes from the movie in order to show Hope's character/emotional progression. Read at your own risk. Spoilers abound!

Chapter 2

Her foot stomped on the case holding the part they needed. Desperate to get it back from the grey hooded figure before her. She blasted the Ghost with her sting, hoping to set them a back only for the being to phase through it, slamming her into the pillar behind, leaving her gasping for breath. She watched as the shifting figure withdrew for a punch only for it to be caught in a fist that wasn't her own. She wheeled around, just catching the image of Scott in the Ant-Man suit kicking Ghost to the ground.

"You taught me that kick, remember?"

 _What was he playing at?_ "Yah," she breathed. "Great form."

"Those were the days..." he began, speaking fondly. She squinted at him in confusion. "What ever happened to us?"

"NOT the time Scott." She hastily looked around of the package. "Dammit, where did it go?" Just like that, it was back to the business.

* * *

They zoomed through the black and white tiles halls of the elementary school, in search of Scott's original Ant-Man suit. It felt good to be flying, even better to have someone next to her, though she wasn't going to admit it out loud.

He began to ramble on about the size of the school when all of sudden he fell from the sky, causing her heart to leap in her chest. He hit the ground safely, now the size of a garden gnome.

"What's going on?" came her Dad over the inter-com in their suits.

"It's the new regulator."

"Hank?! What's going on with this suit? How much of a work in progress is this?" cried Scott as he hastily tried to fix what was going on. Just then, the bell rang for recess.

They hurried into the nearest hall closet, Scott pounding the regulator on his belt in frustration. "Come on, come on...Oh!" In his desperate attempts he had somehow overshot it and was now well over ten feet tall, crammed in to the tiny closet with his head pushing uncomfortably into the ceiling. With his legs taking up the majority of the closet, he was unable to stand and sat there looking helpless. 

The adrenaline of the moment and the glee at his embarrassing situation was too much for her. Hope erupted in giggles.

"What, are you laughing?" asked Scott, clearly uncomfortable. "Please will you.."

 "Okay, okay." Stifling her mirth, she resized and crawled into his enlarged lap, reaching for the regulator belt. She fiddled with the sizing coils, zapping him hard as the belt shot sparks in to the air.

"Owww!"

She looked up in sympathy, suddenly aware of how close they were. "Sorry." She made a few more adjustments. "Try now."

Pressing his regulator belt once more, Scott shrunk back to normal size, Hope falling from his leg so that they stood, facing one another, mere inches apart, their chests heaving and their breath mingling.

Hope felt sparks erupt in her brain and her body flood with warmth at being so close to him again. It has been over two years, but it seemed her body had not forgotten her attraction to him.

"Sor..." he began, before the regulator misfired once more, shrinking him to the size of a toddler. He tried in vain to resize, jamming the buttons with his fingers. "Great, just great."

A grin spread across her features. This was just too good. "If only Cap could see you now."

* * *

They were getting ready in the back of their blue Mercedes surveillance van. Having tracked the lab to Ghost's house deep in the woods, they were partnering up once more, Ant-Man and the Wasp, to get the job done.

As Scott pulled on his gloves he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the moment. It had really been too long. "Look at us. Teaming up twice in one day."

Hope titled her head. "Makes yah think, huh?"

"About what?"

"Germany." She dared a glance in his direction, shooting him a soft smile and a raised eyebrow. She wasn't mad anymore, but she still wanted him to know that he wasn't quite off the hook yet. "We were working together, training together...other stuffing together." 

His expression softened. "If I had asked you, would've you have come?"

"I guess we'll never know." She let that sink in for a moment before retreating to their playful banter, to the safety of the familiar and the light. " I do know one thing though. If I had, you'd've never been caught. "

* * *

They were getting closer. They finally had the lab back, the component they needed. All there was to do was make some final adjustments and they could try again. They could open the tunnel to the Quantum realm.

Assuring Hank that they'd be fine, she locked in the component, watching the light turn from blue to green. "This is it." said Scott.

Sighing a little, she smiled nervously. "Yah. You'd think after all this time I'd feel more ready."

"Going sub-atomic isn't something you can prepare for. It kind of melts your mind."

Her gaze still locked on the panel in front her, she corrected him gently. "I mean seeing my mom again."

"Oh."

Hope glanced up into Scott's kind face, looking for some comfort, her eyes watering slightly. "What if she's a completely different person?"

"Mm yah. Like George Washington?" joked Scott. He could always be relied on to lighten the mood.

She smiled in spite of her mixed emotions. "I'm serious Scott."

He attempted to look serious for her sake. "George Jefferson." was his reply.

The skin around her eyes crinkled as her smile spread wide upon her face. She gazed fondly at him for moment. She had missed this, so much. She hadn't really wanted to acknowledge it, but the longer he was back in her company the less she wanted to part with him. He had this way about him that just, made her feel okay, safe.

She felt her stomach bubble once more as the thought of her mother came back. "What if she doesn't remember me?"

Reading the situation, Scott left the jokes behind. "When I was in prison, the only thing that got me through was Cassie. They could have locked me up for a hundred years and I would have never forgotten her. " He gazed softly at Hope, wanting to make the pain on her face go away. "I know your mom is counting the minutes until she can see you again."

Her eyes watered at his kind words. She wanted to wrap herself in his arms, but settled for a shooting him a smile instead. "Thank you." He smiled that crooked smile back, his left cheek dimpling.

* * *

 _Fuck!_ she exclaimed in her mind.  _Fucking stupid...grrah why did you trust him again, why!?_

The moment he had put on the Ant-man suit again she had felt her resolve slipping, had ignored the warning bells going off in her brain. She knew he was a good man, but a stupid one. He thought too much with his heart and not with his head. He was always screwing things up and he had done it again.

They had just gotten the coordinates to bring her mom back and had only two hours to rescue her and now they had the feds AND ghost on their tail. Rushing around to try and shut things down and getting moving before the cops showed up, she tried to push her ranting mind to think about the task at hand and not about that idiot Scott Lang, who in one foul swoop managed to undo everything he has just done for them over the last day and half.

More concerned with being caught out of the house than the jeopardy he had put them in, he had rushed off with the Ant-Man suit to get home before the FBI found the giant ant wearing his ankle monitor instead of him.

Locking up the lab, her father and her rushed out the door, using the remote to shrink it down for travel, revealing the squad team that had been waiting in the woods behind it. Placing her arms over her head as the police sirens blared she swore to herself, _Never again. Fuck Scott Lang. I'll do this myself. We don't need him. I don't need him._

* * *

Hope jumped into the van, her long brown hair tied behind her, the helmet of her wasp suit retracted so she could look at their rescuer. Scott sat in the driver's seat, looking at her almost sheepishly, unsure how she would respond to him trying to make amends for the second time in two days. "Hi." was all he said.

Her heart thumped dramatically in her chest and it her took every ounce of her will power not to reach across the seat and drag him into a kiss.  _He had come back! He had shown up! He was here._ Exclaimed her inner voice, beyond happy to see that scruffy grin of his once more.  _What about the whole 'fuck Scott. We don't need him' thing?_ asked the other part of her.  _Ohh shut up. None of that matters now._ "Hi" was all she said back.

"Uhh, excuse me, but are we planning on leaving soon or are you two planning on staring at each other until they start shooting at us?" asked her father snarkily from the back.

Embarrassment flooded Hope as her cheeks burned. She put her seatbelt on as Scott raced away, feeling as light as air. They could do this. Together.

* * *

Scott staggered through the bay, his giant figure gesturing wildly. His head was spinning, the miniature lab clutched in his hand. "Move! Move!" he yelled, terrified of falling and crushing the people who were watching in amazement and horror at such a sight in Fisherman's Warf.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Scott, gesturing with a hand the size of a car. The lab rolled out of his outstretched hand, rolling like a suitcase across the pavement, away from his grasp. "Oh! No, the lab! I.. uh.. the air feels chunky..."

Luis and Hope raced up the warf towards him. "Oh no!" cried Hope. "He's too big!" They slammed the doors and ran as giant Scott staggered dangerously in the water, mumbling nonsense.

"Scotty!" yelled Luis.

"Scott!" cried Hope, panic evident in her tone.

"I'm sleep..." he replied. "I'm just going to sleep for like five minutes. Just five minutes...I just need five minutes..." Scott's towering form buckled and swayed, turning and falling with a gigantic splash into the sea next to the dock. His onlookers gapped and guffawed, having been soaked to the skin in the spray.

"You get the lab somewhere safe." said Hope to Luis. "Scott's air won't last."

Jumping into action she zoomed towards the surf, plunging gracefully in the murky depths. She swam towards his hulking figure as it descended, smacking the bottom roughly and sending clouds of sand puffing around them.

She banged on his helmet desperately. "Scott! Come on, Scott! Wake up!" Nothing.

She changed tactics, swimming instead to his regulator belt. Pushing the belt cover away she jammed at the buttons, resetting the regulator coils and causing his form to shrink once more to the size of an ant. The action threw up more sand and the murk grew heavier, blocking her view. She thrashed wildly. "Come on..where are you? Where are you Scott?"

The water cleared, showing a spec of man floating serenly in the surf, the metal of his suit catching the sunlight. "Gotcha!" she cried. Placing him in her palm she kicked towards the surface, emerging with heavy gasps as the water cascaded around them.

Holding him tightly she climbed out of the water and onto the boardwalk. She rushed over and leaned him upright against a bench, making sure his airway was open. Fiddling with his belt once more, she managed to bring him back to normal size and remove his helmet. He was still out, his features expressionless.

She removed her helmet, shaking him by the shoulders. "Scott." she pleaded. "Scott?" Slowly, he twitched. His eyes squinted and opened, confusion evident on his face. Hope broke, crying in happiness.

Scott looked up at her in a daze. "Hey."

"Hey" she laughed as she rushed towards him, capturing his lips in hers. She kissed him, over and over, her hands gripping his face desperately.  _He's alive. He's okay. Breathe_.

She pulled back a little, their lips parting but keeping her forehead pressed against his. Her chest heaved as her breath came out in rapid pants, every part of her body on fire.

"What..what happened?" asked the still dazed Scott. "Why are you kissing me? Not that I'm complaining..."

She laughed. "You were too big, you passed out in the water. You're lucky I was here to save your ass."

He grinned his lopsided grin at her. "You were worried. You thought I was going to die." he said smugly, with a knowing little twinkle in his eyes.

She dropped her gaze, suddenly embarrassed. "Shut up. I...I wasn't going to let Cassie live a life without her dad."

His expression softened as his hand came up to stroke her cheek. Her turned her head towards him, so he could look her in the eyes. "Thank you." Hope smiled a watery smile as he leaned in this time, joining their lips once more. It was fierce, and passionate like the last, but short lived. Their problems still weren't over yet.

"Come on." said Hope, lifting him to his feet. "We've got to get to the lab."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before things start getting steamy, so if you would prefer to keep things chaste, consider this the end of tale. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

They were sitting in the car at their makeshift drive in, the laptop screen before them playing some old black and white horror film where giant bugs terrorized the city. Another one of Scott's many odd jokes. His ten-year old daughter Cassie sat in the back, happily munching on popcorn.

Scott had only been free of his house arrest for a few days now, and after some time apart to spend with Cassie, and her, her mother, the two had spent practically every moment together. When he had told her his plans for tonight, she had made to excuse herself, not wanting to encroach on daddy/daughter time. 

"Where are you going?"

"Home. To the gym maybe? Call me when you are free again." She picked up her purse and her coat, drawing the remote and tiny car out of her pocket. He may be free again, but her family was still in hiding.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to his chest, placing a little kiss under her right ear, nuzzling softly. Her eyes closed, reveling in the closeness of him, breathing in his scent. "Don't go." he whispered.

She pulled back a little to look at him. "But you said you have plans with Cassie."

"I do." She eyed him warily. She had met his daughter before, but that was before Germany, before his arrest, before everything that had happened over the last week. "I want you to come with us."

"I don't know Scott. I'm not really supposed to be in public places like that."

"Come on. We don't have to go to a real Drive-In. We can make one. Plus you'll be in the car with me, with us. You'll be safe. I promise." He shook her playfully. "Come on..."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled, before nodding her consent. "Yes!" he cried. "What could be better than a night with my two favourite ladies?"

She watched him fondly as he danced his way down the hall in search of the necessary items for his plan. He was going to be the death of her.

* * *

The woman turned on the screen, facing the giant ant in front of her and let out a terrifying scream. Hope snorted a little, shaking her head at such behaviour. Deciding to place her attentions elsewhere she turned towards Cassie in the back.

"This is awesome!" said Cassie appreciatively, causing Scott to smile at his daughter's sense of humour.

"So Cassie, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Hope.

The little girl leaned forward, popcorn still in hand, the petals of her flower crown brushing Hope's seat. She munched for a second in thought before replying. "I want to help people. Like my Dad."

Hope grinned, giving Scott a look. He was positively beaming he was so proud.

Not taking her eyes from the screen, Cassie continued. "I wanted to be his partner, but he said he wants you."

Hope turned her head towards Scott, who was looking at her with a mix of hope and nervousness in his eyes. He had realized long ago that she was his true partner, but he also realized how badly he had screwed things up.

"Is that so?" replied Hope. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. She reached across the console to grab his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Daddy!" cried Cassie, shaking them from their gaze. A moth had landed on their windshield, taking up most of their view in their shrunken state. Scott blared the horn and flicked the wipers in an attempt to shake the thing from their car.

"No, don't!" warned Hope, as Scott flicked the headlights. Too late. The moth had grown excited by the light and began to secret its dust onto the car.

"Ugh, gross. I hate moth dust." said Scott as the girls laughed at the silliness of the situation.

* * *

It was late, Cassie having been put to bed an hour ago after their movie. She had fallen asleep somewhere during the first act of their second film and the couple had decided it was time to call it a night. Re-sizing, Scott carried from the backyard up to her room as Hope watched from the doorway.

Not quite ready to go to bed yet, they had moved to the couch where the movie continued, now on the living room tv. Getting up to stretch, Scott yawned a little and motioned to the kitchen. "You want a snack? Maybe some tea?"

Hope looked up at his lithe form, illuminated in the light of the TV screen. "Sure." she replied, watching him as he went, her mind going to dangerous places as she appreciated his backside in those jeans. She settled back into the couch trying to refocus on the movie. Moments passed, and she found herself growing bored waiting for her cuddle buddy to return. Grabbing the remote, she turned off the TV and padded her way into Scott's kitchen.

His back was too her, focused on whatever was on the counter. His shoulder blades carved dents in his t-shirt, the muscles of his back occasionally peaking through as he reached here and there for items on the counter. He was humming softly, some jazz song she couldn't quite place.

She approached him, taking care to not startle him, and wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing a kiss into the back of his neck. She rested her face into the crook of his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. She sighed happily as he continued his task, the change of tune his only acknowledgment to her presence.

She peaked over his shoulder as he finished assembling their sandwiches. He seemed to have remembered what she liked, noting that her turkey seem to lack the copious amount of cheese and mustard he had put on his. She ducked under him, one arm around his waist still, to snatch a half of the sandwich before her.

The munched contentedly in silence, one arm around each other. As Hope reached for her second half she felt Scott's gaze upon her, but chose to keep her eyes on the grains in the bread instead.

"I meant what I said you know." breathed Scott. Hope paused mid-bite to look at him questioningly. "About the whole partner thing." When she failed to re-act he continued. "I thought about what you said, about Germany. Working as a team to get your mom back, to save the lab, we were great together. Who better to be Ant-Man's partner than the Wasp?"

Hope placed her half eaten sandwich back on the counter, licking the dressing from her lip and taking a moment to think. "Well if that's what you want, I best keep my hands to myself then." She pulled back out of his arms, watching the look on his face turn to confusion.

"I... wait, what? No, that's not what I meant. I meant work partners  _and..._ " She cut him off with a giggle.

"I know, I'm only teasing." She leant forward and captured his lips in a kiss. It was tender and heartfelt. She did know what he meant. She felt it too. Pulling back she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"So is that a yes?" he asked. She nodded, her grin spreading wide.

"Of course I'll be your partner Scott." He beamed back at her, excitement and happiness radiating off of him.

"Well in that case, it's time I reminded you of all the benefits that come with such a partnership." Grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her onto him, he placed her legs around him and hurried towards the stairs, passion burning bright in his eyes. She laughed at his comment, at his hurried attempts to get her into bed. Who would have thought that after years of being apart, they'd come together, happier and stronger than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my pretties!! A lemony fic so sour you can make some delicious lemonade. This is actually the most detailed sex scene I've ever written, so please let me know what you think. Hopefully it the right blend of hot and sweet, but still authentically them. 
> 
> Also, I really want to write more for them but I'm out of ideas. Send me or comment with prompts please! 
> 
> Thanks! xx

By the time they had reached the bedroom, Hope's laughter had turned into a series of unintelligible noises. It had taken the couple minutes longer than it should have, needing to stop twice on the landing and in the hall to devour one another in a passionate kiss. As he kicked his way into the room, Scott sucked her neck viciously, his teeth and tongue both hurting and soothing the spot that no doubt would bear a brilliant hickey in the morning. A breathy groan was all Hope could manage in response.

Placing her down on the end of the bed, he rushed back to the door, making sure to close and lock it. Turning around to the beauty that was Hope, he noticed that she had already begun to remove her clothing. Reaching for the hem of his own shirt, he shucked it off quickly, it joining her top on the floor.

"Eager are we?" he teased, dragging her farther back onto the mattress.

"Shut up and come here." She grabbed his neck, dragging his lips to hers, moaning into their passionate embrace. Her hands roamed the expanse of his back before coming around to his front, her fingers tickling the definition of his abs as they headed south. Grabbing his belt she slid the leather through the cold metal buckle then snapped open the buttons on his jeans. Before she could get them off though, he broke the kiss, needing air.

He heard her gasp as his mouth found purchase once more on her neck, this time right behind her ear. Her hands wound their way through his hair as his lips descended, kissing along her collarbone. He watched her face as his lips continued their trail, his fingers pulling on the straps of her bra, urging the lace material to relent. She arched her back in consent, allowing him the room to flick open the clasp, freeing her small, perky breasts. He grasped the delicate flesh in his hands massing and teasing, feeling the weight of them once more. He dived, taking a pink nipple into his mouth, while his fingers played with the other. She groaned in pleasure, her fingers still gripping his hair tightly. He nipped and soothed, tugged and nuzzled the flesh, feeling her writhe against him in ecstasy. When his teeth scrapped her nipple she called out. "God, Scott, so good."

He grinned, pleased she was enjoying his performance. Holding her steady with his hands, he began to move his actions farther south. His lips danced along the flesh of her belly, the barest of touches, a whisper along her skin. She squirmed, knowing what was to come. Her eyes now open, she watched as her un-snapped her jeans and tugged them, along with her underwear, off her hips. Tossing the offending garment behind his shoulder her grinned up at her, his hair mussed from her fingers and looking positively delicious.

Her head hit the mattress as he dipped low, turning his head at the last minute and finding the soft bit of skin on her inner thigh. He kissed his way to his target, taking pleasure in the smell of her arousal and the evidence of it glistening on her lips. He ran his tongue down the length of her sending a shiver down her spine. His tongue flicked, in and out and over, devouring her like an ice cream cone. She wriggled beneath him, desperate for more but the pleasure of it being almost too much. Taking his time, he pressed more kisses into her thighs and against her mound before inserting a finger between the glistening folds. She tensed, not expecting the intrusion, but settled back down as his finger slid thickly out of her only to plunge in once more. His lips re-attached themselves to her nub, sucking fiercely as his finger dipped in and out.

"More" she rasped. He obliged, adding a second digit. She was positively shaking with need now, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her thighs clenched around his toned waist and her fingers tugged roughly still at his short brown locks. Pressing him impossibly closer she bucked into his face, the feeling of his ministrations overwhelming her. "Just a little...uhh  _yes_ , right there." she hissed as his finger crooked slightly. With a few more lavish licks, her eyes slammed shut and the feeling of her orgasm over took her. Her stomach contracted and her folds sucked his fingers close, her whole body feeling as if it was on fire. He waited and watched as her body heaved and tensed, until finally settling into the sheets. He pulled out with a squelching pop, licking the evidence of her arousal from his fingers with a smug look on his face.

Her breasts rose and fell rapidly as she re-gained her breath, her eyes appreciating him with heavy lids. "My God, Scott, that was..."

"Satisfying? Excellent? Earth shattering level greatness?" Hope laughed, rolling her eyes at his confidence. God this man was something else.

"Fucking amazing." she replied, encouraging his good work. "Now come here, I'm not done with you yet." she purred, pulling him by his belt loops.

"Yes ma'am, happy to... _oh."_  She had yanked his pants and underwear down, pulling his already erect cock free. Her lips sucked the top of his dick like a popsicle, causing further mutters of ohs and ahs to fall from his lips. She flicked her tongue out, licking the seam before heading to the base of the shaft. Her nose nuzzled his pubic bone as her tongue swirled around him like a candy stripe. She traced the veins back up to the head, the fingers on her left hand tugging slightly on the base.

She waited, gently stroking, letting him calm down a little before inching closer and closer, her hot breath a stark contrast to the cold in the air. She stopped, her mouth mere inches from his tip, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her once more. When he did so, she shot him a wicked grin before plunging back down, taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. Using her hand the work the rest, she sucked and tugged his shaft, encouraging it to its full length. His fingers brushed through her hair, holding it out of the way so he could watch her work.

After a few minutes of this, she surfaced, placing a kiss on the tip before licking the underside of him once more. Using her free hand she juggled his balls a little, shooting wonderful feelings up into his spine. "Ahhh, oh, Jesus Hope. So good." She gave him a playful squeeze as the other hand continued to work, up and down.

Not wanting to break the contact, but knowing this would be over far too soon if he didn't, he pulled away gently, kicking off the pants that now flooded his ankles. She looked almost disappointed for a second, before her eyes took in his now naked form. Never a big man, his body was more lean that overly muscular, but there was no denying its strength. A soft trail of hair covered his chest and abdomen, his hip bones acting as the perfect frame for his now very erect cock. It twitched slightly under her gaze, eager to join her. Coming up from where she had been kneeling, she scooted back on the bed once more, beckoning him with her finger.

Not wasting a second, he jumped onto the bed, sending her bouncing towards the side. He caught her in his arms before she could fall, a giggle leaving her lips at his child-like excitement. "Are you laughing at me?" he teased, kissing her.

"Yes" she replied with a grin on her face, the pearly white of her teeth glinting in the lamp beside his bed. "What are you going to do about it Lang?"

He answered her with a thrust of his hips, his tip brushing against her folds, causing her to moan softly. He pressed a little harder, just entering her, waiting as she stretched to accommodate him. She grasped him by the shoulders, urging him on wards. He was about to do just that when he stopped, using all the strength he could muster to pull away and out of her. "Wait, wait, do I.." he panted. "Need to get a condom or something?"

She sighed heavily, placing her palm over her eyes. She had been too wrapped up in him to stop and think about protection. Normally she was on the pill, but with having to live under the radar, such things had failed to be seen as important. "Yes, you better. I'm not on anything."

Nodding, he ran around the bed, rummaging through his bedside drawer. Pushing aside tools, electronics, and old papers his hand finally clasped on the smooth finished surface of the condom box. "Haha!" he cried in triumph. She giggled again. "Sorry." he said. "It's been a while since these were in use."

Growing serious, she stopped him as he attempted to rip the packet open with his teeth. "They aren't expired are they?" Glancing down, he flipped the box over, spilling most of its contents on the floor. She rolled her eyes, before directing him to the date on the condom itself. "Still good." he sighed. "Thank God."

Abandoning the box on the nightstand, he slipped the condom on and joined Hope back on the bed. Before he could settle in once more, she used her martial arts skills to flip him onto his back, her hips coming to settle just above his pelvis. Raising herself up, she grasped him in her hand before sitting down on him, taking him in while her other hand braced herself against his chest. They both moaned at the feeling of him fully inside her now. She paused, just enjoying the feeling of him, before her desire urged her on further. Placing both hands now on his chest, she rose up slightly before coming back down. Scott hissed at the feeling, grasping her hips to help her move. Together they rose and fell, meeting in a delicious rhythm.

Needing more, Hope stretched herself back, letting go of his chest and instead opting for her own breast. She circled and pinched as she rode him, faster now, his hips still guiding her as she ground down upon him. One hand reached in front to her bundle of nerves, flicking it in time to their thrusts, causing her to bite her lip and moan softly. Moving even faster now, flesh slapping flesh, he thrust roughly up into her as she rocked forward, rubbing herself against him. All too soon she was crying out, hanging on as he worked her, her second orgasm of the night rocking through her body.

He slowed down, not wanting to finish just yet. He grit his teeth as she convulsed around him, drawing him further inside her. She collapsed against his chest, tired from their hard work, Scott still erect inside her. He nudged her a little with his cock, alerting his desire to continue, laughing a little when she grumbled about being tired.

"You're the one who's always kicking my butt in training sessions. How can you be tired?"

She smiled contentedly, turning them so she now lay against the mattress, the soft cotton of his sheets surrounding her. "Our training sessions don't usually involve multiple orgasms."

"Funny, I seem to recall quite a few training sessions ending exactly like that." he quipped. She glared at him, hitting him playfully in the chest. He grinned at her once more, looking like the proud little peacock he was. "Let's see if we can't get one more out of you tonight though eh?" he purred, pushing into her once more.

" _Scott_ " she exclaimed, her flesh still sensitive from their coupling. "Oh God Scott, another?"

Not giving her time to think, he set a punishing pace, racing himself to the finish line. His hips worked liked pistons, in and out, pushing her into the bed. Looking for better leverage, her grasped her under the thighs, pushing them skyward, allowing him a deeper, more satisying angle. Having cum twice already that night, Scott didn't have to work very hard to send her over the edge once more. His finger flicked her clit once, twice, three times as he pushed and stilled, spilling himself into the condom. Her back arched and her thighs closed around him as she screamed out in pleasure. She milked him for all his worth, as he softened above her. Unable to hold his own weight any longer, he collapsed beside her on the bed, breathing heavily.

The couple spent a moment in silence, waiting for their breathing to normalize and their hearts to stop racing. Their bodies glowed softly in the light of the room, their hair mussed, their clothes forming a sort of ring around the bed.

Eventually, slowly, he got up to dispose of the condom while Hope reaching for his shirt and padded towards to bathroom. As he cleaned himself up, she re-emerged, looking sexy as ever with her swollen lips and sex mussed hair. Pulling on his boxer shorts he laid back down in bed, opening his arm as a way of beckoning her to him. She obliged, turning off the light and cuddling into his chest as he pulled the sheets around them. She sighed into his embrace, content and warm. He stroked her hair softly, thinking about what had just happened.

"I really missed that." he said finally. She chuckled.

"Can't say I blame you. Great sex can be hard to come by these days." she teased, looking up at him through her lashes. He grunted out a laugh, before correcting her.

"Not just the sex. I mean I missed everything, I missed us."

"Me too" she sighed. "I'm just happy to have my partner back."

Smiling, he kissed her forehead before resting his cheek against it. She settled into him once more, her eyes growing heavy, her breathing even. She was just on the cusp of sleep when he wondered out loud, "Which iconic duo do you think we are most like? Timmon and Pumba? No they were animals, not insects. Luke and Leia? No that's gross, they were brother and sister. Hmm, maybe Jack and Rose..." he was cut off by a pillow to the face. "Hey!" he exclaimed, shooting her a stern look. Hope grinned evilly, before leaning in to kiss him softly.

She pulled back, nuzzling her nose with his. "Go to sleep Scott. " she whispered.

"But this is important!"

She groaned, turning away from him and hugging the pillow instead. "We can figure it out in the morning. Go to sleep."

"But, I.."

"Sleep Scott."

He sighed heavily, but conceded. Already missing her warmth, her turned towards her, spooning her from behind. She wriggled back into him, linking their legs. Sighing contentedly, he nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the sweet mixture of her shampoo and sweat. As the moon outside grew brighter and the streets quieter, slowly but surely, the pair fell asleep.


End file.
